Come Home Soon
by xobabygurlxo
Summary: Harm's on a carrier and he's missing a certain someone back home. HM Ch. 2 up!
1. Missing Her

Disclaimer: I don't own any JAG characters or such……..anything you see that you don't recognize is mine, however. This chapter is written in Harm's POV

I would like 2 thank my beta reader Sharry who gladly pointed out all of my mistakes in gym class. LOVE U! (and I do dedicate this story 2 her)

1600 ZULU  
USS Seahawk  
Indian Ocean

I used to enjoy my quals. Flying was always a high for me, and it _always_ came first. But now, I just don't feel the same excitement and thrill that I used to. Maybe it's because I'm getting older; I don't know. What I do know is that this is the first time I've gone on my quals and actually don't want to be here.

It's about 1600 – 4:00 civilian time. I have another mission in a couple hours, but for now I'm sitting in my quarters, by myself, just thinking.

It should be around 1900 in Washington. I wish I was there. I guess you could say I'm homesick.

Another plane roars as it flies off the deck. I should be concentrating on my quals, but I can't help but think of a girl back home – as old fashioned as that may sound. I may be thinking of her, but I'm _really_ thinking of another girl in my life. I miss her so much.

The girl I'm thinking of has beautiful, brown hair and soulful brown eyes. She has breathtaking features and….God, I love her so much. I wonder if she knows.

I'm debating whether I should call her of not. Maybe she's out, or maybe she retired early and went to bed.

I'll call her. I'll risk it. I'd risk everything for her.

I slowly make my way to the ship's only phone. (A/N: Do carriers have phones? I don't know, but for now they do) Thankfully, no one is using it, otherwise I might lose my nerve.

I quickly punch in the number, and sit impatiently through two rings before someone answers.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Harm! How's it going?"

"It's going good. How are things there?"

"They're fine. I miss you."

"I miss you too. Listen, is she there?"

"Yeah, I'll get her for you. Come home soon, OK?"

"I will. Put her on, will you?"

The phone stays quiet for a minute, but finally I hear _her_ voice say, "Hi daddy!"

I smile. "Hey baby girl. How are you?"

"Good. Jimmy Johnson down the street got a new dog, and he said I can go over and play with her anytime I want!"

"Well, isn't that nice of Jimmy."

"Uh-huh, and mommy said that she's gonna take me and Matt to the zoo tomorrow!" my daughter tells me.

"That's wonderful, sweetheart. I hope you have fun."

"Daddy, when are you coming home? I miss you."

"I miss you too, baby. Daddy'll be home real soon, OK? And maybe he'll take his favorite girl out shopping. Do you think mommy would like that?"

She giggles. "Daddy!"

I laugh. "Well, listen sweetie I got to go, but I'll see you real soon, OK?"

"OK. I'll tell Matt and mommy you said bye, 'k?"

I chuckle. "All right honey."

"Love you, daddy."

"I love you too, Elizabeth."

I can hear my daughter smile as she hangs up the phone.

The captain calls me to the bridge, and I start my trek there with my daughter's words still echoing in my head:

_Love you, daddy._

Did I fool anyone? Lol Please review and let me know what you think….Hope you liked it! Chapter 2 will be up as soon as I write it, which will probably be the next time I have Geometry (since that's when I wrote this one wink) lol Ciao!


	2. Missing Him

A/N: Sorry you had to wait so long, but here is the second and last chapter of this story…….thanks again to my beta reader Sharry……..I love ya gurl! This is dedicated to you! Thanks to all who reviewed as well. You guys rock!

The song is Come Home Soon by SheDaisy

3 days later

_I put away the groceries  
__And I take my daily bread  
__I dream of your arms around me  
__As I tuck the kids in bed_

_  
_I close the door to my daughter's room and I sigh. It's been a long week, what with Harm gone and all. I really miss him.

_  
I don't know what you're doing  
__And I don't know where you are_

_  
_I've forgotten how much I can miss him. Damn those quals.

_  
But I look up at that great big sky  
__And I hope your wishing on that same bright star_

I look at a pictue of me, Harm, and the kids that was taken when Elizabeth was born. I can't believe how fast they've grown up. Matt is 8 now, and Lizzie is 6. Matt looks so much like his dad. That same thick, brown hair and the smile that can get him out of any situation. I've been told by many people that Lizzie looks like me – I guess it's true. Those kids mean the world to me.

_I wonder  
__I pray_

I can't help but wonder what would happen if Harm went on a mission or something and never came home. I can't bear to think of my children growing up without him. They love him so much.

_And I sleep alone  
__I cry alone  
__And it's so hard living here  
__On my own  
__So please, come home soon  
__(Come home soon)_

It's a beautiful night out tonight. I go and sit on a chair on the porch. Whenever Harm is gone, I sit on the porch and stare at the stars, praying for his safety.

_I know that we're together  
__Even though we're far apart  
__And I'll wear our lucky penny  
_'_Round my neck, pressed to my heart_

Deep down I've always been superstitious. Harm teased me when he found out. I know he doesn't believe in them like I do, but whenever he's gone, I keep a lucky penny in my pocket at all times.

_I wonder  
__Ipray_

If I had one wish just now, my only wish would be that my husband was here – safe and sound.

_And I sleep alone  
__Icry alone  
__And it's so hard living here  
__On my own  
__So please, come home soon_

I pray one last time for him, before finally heading up the stairs to bed – alone.

_I still imagine your touch  
__It's beautiful missing something that much  
__But sometimes love needs a fighting chance  
__So I'll wait my turn until its our turn to dance_

I hold up one of his shirts and smell it. Harm's scent is still on it. I miss him more and more ever day when he's gone.

_I wonder  
__I pray_

I look at a picture of us on our wedding day. Harm looked so handsome in his dress whites and gold wings.  
I fall into bed, crying my eyes out. I've never cried as much as I have since Matt was born.  
I'm thinking of my husband and kids when I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me. At first, I think I'm dreaming, but then I turn around and I see _him._

_I sleep alone  
__I cry alone  
__Without you this house is not a home  
__So please, come home soon_

"Harm! Your home!" I say as I hug him.

"Yeah honey, I am."

_I walk alone  
__I try alone  
__I'll wait for you  
__Don't want to die alone_

"I've missed you so much," I tell him.

He kisses my head and whispers, "I missed you too. Listen, I got something to tell you."

_So please, come home soon_

"I'm not going back in six months."

"What?" I ask.

"I told the captain that this was the last time I did my quals."

"But why? Flying is your life."

"It _was_ my life. You and the kids are my life now."

"Oh Harm, I love you."

"I love you too, Mac."

_Come home soon  
__Come home soon_

A/N: So, what did y'all think? Good? Bad? Review and tell me! (PS Sharry- shakes fist angrily CURSE YOU! lmao) Ciao!


End file.
